<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathlessly by infantrykaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557848">Breathlessly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantrykaisa/pseuds/infantrykaisa'>infantrykaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, On indefinite hold until writer stops attempting suicide, Sex, no beta we die like your inting teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infantrykaisa/pseuds/infantrykaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Janna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janna (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stay in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Form-fitting cami top clinging precariously to pale, feminine shoulders was the sight that greeted you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Did you sleep well..?" Janna sighed softly, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position as your touches travelled up her waist, teasing the hem of her boyshorts.<br/>
<br/>
"It was pretty okay, yah." Cuddling closer, inhaling against her pure neck, you thought you could still detect the faint promise of her perfume from the night before. "Still sleepy though."<br/>
<br/>
She brushed her fingers across the back of your hand and you throbbed, your naked member insistently pressed onto the curve of her ass where butt became thigh.<br/>
<br/>
"Dreamt a lot of wacky things," your breathing was still controlled, betraying mounting lust, "I can't really remember them but.. they were something."<br/>
<br/>
A brief silence was shared between you two as your eyes flicked to the bedside clock, raising an eyebrow when you saw it was still only 7:21 AM. Given that you didn't get home until past 11 the night before, and it wasn't until a little past 2 AM that you finally collapsed on top of Janna as you hilted deep inside..</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Moving closer possessively, you went to lock her in an embrace, heat blooming across your skin wherever your bodies touched.</p><p>Janna let you pull her in, having her wrist grabbed and pointedly shoved towards your manhood. She smiled- blushed -pressing her lower half against your thigh as she felt your length twitching; begging for touch.<br/>
<br/>
"I love how fucking soft you are," you didn't think your voice'd gotten so rugged so fast. "I could cuddle more. I need to squeeze you."</p><p>"Mhm, I am very squeezable," Janna agreed, thumb brushing over your tip <em>just right</em> as she cupped your balls and massaged lovingly. Your eyeballs just about rolled into the back of your head.<br/>
<br/>
"Soft in every place where it matters."<br/>
<br/>
An adorable moan escaped as you gripped her delicate waist pulling her closer yet.<br/>
<br/>
"I consent to this squeezing-"</p><p>Your kiss was sloppy- all tongue and saliva and low grunts- but her earnest ministrations on your member banished any reservations you had left.</p><p>And so you pressed the obscene shaft against her more. Needily, your urge to fill pressing, whispers fervent against her ear, your palms grabbing fistfuls of Janna's pliant ass as she rolled her hips and grinded back into you.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me-" she begged, legs already spreading as she rubbed your cock obediently, a sheepish lusty grin painted across her pretty little face as she stared up at you.<br/>
<br/>
"Yess. We're going to make sweet, sweet love," you growled. Her clothes couldn't come off fast enough.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't wait to feel you inside of me.." Janna stroked more earnestly, guiding you to her wetness, rubbing your glans against her clit as you shared a mutual groan.</p><p>Your first thrust was deep, your restraint forgotten as you rutted between her thighs like a man possessed, locking your arms around her to make sure your cock got as deep as possible.</p><p>Janna kissed back, hugging you as you pounded into her, cute moans the only thing your mind registered besides how <em>snug</em> and <em>good</em> she felt.</p><p>"I love you, I love you so much."<br/>
<br/>
"Aah, yes!" her legs wrapped around you and urged you to go harder. "Use me. I'm all yours-"<br/>
<br/>
You licked and bit her neck hungrily, eager to leave marks to make her remember who owned her, your cock thrusting harshly into her tight body as you gave into lust. "You are all mine. All of you belongs to me."</p><p>Her soft whimpers and your own blood pounding in your ears were the only things you heard when you hilted deep inside, securing your arms tightly around her body as you got closer and closer to orgasm, enjoying the control you had over her.</p><p>Your cock was aching so bad you could swear you'd die if you couldn't keep it knotted deep inside her right then.</p><p>Locking lips passionately, you forced your tongue into her mouth, feeling the first jets of your copious seed spurt deep into her tight pussy, your heels digging into the bed as you tried to breed Janna deep. Her own submissive, soft tongue pushing back at you as she felt the warm sperm enter her, a large load that was being pumped in, her blush deepening.<br/>
<br/>
"Hehe..." you nuzzled her, continuing to thrust weakly making sure your full fat load was deposited into her womb, ghosting little kisses down onto her chin, neck and then her cleavage before settling your lips around her left nipple and sucking with your eyes closed.</p><p>Rolling onto your side, you brought her with you, your cock still buried deep inside her, too comfortable surrounded by her snug pussy and your combined juices to consider pulling out.</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of a breath you didn't know you were holding, you finally relaxed the rough hold you had on her waists- knowing faint bruises would appear there from how rough you held her each time you started mating- and gave her another kiss.</p><p>Your hungry palms went down to her butt again and groped, pulling and pushing the malleable flesh as your hips began slowly pumping forward again despite your half-flaccid cock.</p><p>Janna sighed, draping her thigh fully over you to make more space, bringing you chest-to-chest as your foreheads pressed together and your pants began coming out with greater intensity.</p><p>You could feel the mind-numbing heat of her insides as she clung onto you so tightly despite the raw fucking you'd just been through, her dainty digits yet again finding their way between your bodies to tease at your sensitive balls, making you grimace.</p><p>Your thrusts gained a new rythm, shallow stabs pushing your fat member into her tight body again and again as you felt a new tingling at the base of your cock.<br/>
<br/>
"You might not have gotten me pregnant yet, you know..." she cooed softly, looking down, a hand bringing your rough palm to cup her ample breasts. You obliged readily, immediately working to grope the fat mounds as your cock twitched in response, leaking yet more virile seed into her tightness. "We might need to make love again to ensure I'm properly knocked up."<br/>
<br/>
Pushing your head into her neck with animalistic lust, you pinned her down as your thighs bared her wide open and you took your place on top again, drawing back until only the very tip of your member was inside her before slamming yourself cervix-deep, muting her cry of pain with a palm over her face.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to impregnate you, alright."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your kitchen was long but relatively narrow.</p><p>While two people could walk side by side down its length, more often than not you would brush against each other just because. You could be getting a glass of water, Janna would be quietly dicing up onions to prepare a sauce for dinner: you brush her waist on the way back out- see a sliver of breast through the sleeves of her oversized tee when she lifted a hand to cling onto you as she turned for a quick kiss- and Boom! you're suddenly hard as a rock.</p><p>To the count of abandoning everything to seize her by the waists and push her into the counter as you fed your aching manhood into her snug pussy and growled into her neck until your balls emptied its virile load deep into your girlfriend's womb, you admit Guilty.</p><p>Not that she would have minded, really.</p><p> </p><p>Cum. The first time you had sex, she'd just come home from college. There was only a single 2-hour lesson that day, you remember this extremely well because she was texting you to complain the entire way back. <em>Why am I waking up at 7 am to travel one and a half hour to school for a two-hour lesson and then going one and a half hour home again!? </em> She was so adorable.</p><p>You didn't even know what had gotten into you then- all you vaguely recall was how nice she smelled, how soft her skin was, how cute the shorts clung onto her beautiful thighs. Next thing you knew you had both her wrists pinned down above her head and one large breast in your rough palm, your cock leaking precum continuously as you licked and kissed her sensitive neck.</p><p>You forgot to ask if you had to wear a condom until semen was already bursting from your tip and you threw caution to the wind altogether when her legs locked around you and pulled.</p><p>You couldn't get it up for 2 days after pumping four full loads into her womb that day. She loves you for it.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this shirt make me look fat?" she was wearing a NASA tee.</p><p>"National Aeronautics &amp; Space Administration," you said. The shirt <em>was</em> very big. It hid most of her figure. Her tight little waist was gone, her ample chest was also only slightly noticeable- but at least her long, long legs remained to be appreciated. The two of you spent the next 15 or so minutes doing her hair up (and down) in different styles to see which went best with her new acquisition.</p><p>In the end, with her platinum hair spread around her like a halo as you two laid panting on the bed, your cock still lodged deep within her pussy as the freshest load of semen began dripping down her thigh, you decided that leaving her hair down when she wore it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh... easier for me to worship your cock, then-" Janna cooed softly against you. The current topic was 'What do you usually wear to sleep'. For Janna it was always large loose tee and either pantiless (on the nights you pulled her into bed and crammed your cock into her pumping like a madman until both of you passed out) or with cotton panties (but no lace, lace chafes).</p><p>Your answer to the above question had been: 'boxers, sometimes. Just a shirt if I'm too hard and uncomfortable.'</p><p>"Ungh," you groaned, wrapping a possessive arm over her, pulling her snug agaisnt your chest as her words made your loins stir. "Cock worship is super hot."</p><p>She nodded eagerly.</p><p>"I love cuddling up in bed with you," one of your hands found its way inside her shirt and you began fondling up, teasing the sinfully succulent flesh of her pretty little waist, to the front onto her perfect belly. "Snuggle you to one side and have you lean forward and keep me hard all night."</p><p>"Telling me all your favourite things about my cock-", you continued, breathing getting a little more shallow now.</p><p>"I want it to claim me and make me yours forever and ever," she whispered, toying with the hem of your shirt.</p><p>"You're cute," clearing your throat, getting into a more comfortable position as your cock pressed painfully against her thigh. "You know that?"</p><p>"I am." She gave a little nod with all the confidence of a girl who knew she was the centre of your world. And she really <em>was. </em>"And I'm here for you.."</p><p>"..Daddy~"</p><p>"I wanna fuck all night," you were already going to, your fingers had peeled her panties to the side before you'd even finished your sentence and she obediently spread her thighs apart with practised ease.</p><p>"You're making my chest flutter and my mind race," you could feel the intense swelling of your cockhead as it looked forward to lodging inside of your girlfriend again. Your balls were oversensitive too- dragging them against her supple rear didn't help one bit. Janna teased you some more, slim digits tapping gently onto your member as you helped each other line your manhood up to her pussy.</p><p>"God you're gonna make me start drooling soon. You're a bad influence in the best way.."</p><p>"Imagine if I wasn't here with you right now-" she teased, cheekily brushing you up and down her wetness, your juices mixing together erotically.</p><p>"Well then my cock would be wafting back and forth," you gritted your teeth, feeding inch after inch into bliss. "It's so rigid and lively, it just wants to burst and drains my balls out everywhere."</p><p>You hilted, sharing a mutual groan of ecstasy. Her walls hugged you tight- so <em>tight</em>- even after having taken your cock for what must have been hundreds of times. Each time you tried to pull your hips back Janna let out a pitiful moan as your full balls got further away from her womb, only to be assuaged when you slammed your hips forward again, rutting like an animal with soft thighs around your waists.</p><p>You didn't last long before pinning her down roughly, pounding it home some more and more like you would die if you couldn't be one with her.</p><p>"Take my seed, baby. Take it. Take it and let your belly swell."</p><p>Her back arched when your love gushed inside her, painting her womb white.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy ♡."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well.. you don't need to be all of those things," you said and kissed Janna's shoulder gently, fascinated with the way the light made her blonde hair seem almost platinum.</p><p>"You can just be one thing at a time. Be you." More kisses- nothing overtly sexual, just loving little pecks here and there- your left hand lazily fondling her naked breast under the sheets as you grinded your soft member slowly into the back of her thighs.</p><p>"You are a dancer and a writer. A singer and a counsellor and more, a slut- <em>my </em>slut- and also an amazing cook. A supportive friend, a pillar of your communities.." you trailed off, hand coming down between your legs to lift her thigh up making more space for you to slide your hardening cock back into mind-numbing heat again.</p><p>"But you don't <em>have </em>to be everything at once," a harder kiss, your tongue flicking out to tease her ear a little: rewarded with a whimper from her. "In this moment, you can be vulnerable, and soft, and small."</p><p>Her smaller, softer body arched needily against your larger, harder one and you ached to whisper into her ear just how much you loved her, how much you needed her. How you were ready to propose to her right now..</p><p>"In this moment," you murmurred, lips seeking her sensitive neck as Janna rolled onto her back spreading her legs around you once again, arms roaming up your own strong ones braced on either side of her as your ready manhood notched itself to her entrance and the two of you let out a mutual, satisfied sigh.</p><p>Your hips shoved forward, familiarity in your motions as she instinctively locked her legs around your waist. Pulling yourself fully over her, pressing her down under you, hilted oh-so-deeply into tantalizing pleasure with one hand grovelling her tit and the other slowly closing around her beautiful little throat, you found it hard to not blow right there-</p><p>"- just be mine."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>In the afterglow of your love, Janna fell asleep almost immediately.</p><p>You didn't- couldn't- blame her, after all you'd been going at it for the better part of two hours and she'd had a long day even before joining you in bed.</p><p>You suckled her shoulder gently, still groping her perfect body as your flaccid cock painted the last of its seed across her back. In your head you saw it as a sign of ownership- painting dripping pre onto her face, tits and thighs. Pumping load after load of baby batter into her pussy every single day. She belonged to you and both of you knew it, only adding to the attraction.</p><p>With her thighs slightly spread and your semen leaking out of her pussy, Janna was the sexiest thing in the world.</p><p>Your heart fluttered at her sight, her warmth.</p><p>"Goodnight, doll."</p><p>With half a mind to pull the thick blanket back over your bodies as you wrapped your arms around her and settled in for sleep, a thought occurred to you about just stuffing your cock back inside her and doze off that way. It wasn't like you haven't done it before, especially earlier on in your relationship:</p><p>You were an animal, you couldn't keep your hands off her.</p><p>Within seconds of her coming home from school or work and the heavy wooden door closing you'd have her pinned to the wall mewling softly as you gripped her soft body in palms that were way too rough.</p><p>Her skirt would be hitched up, panties pulled to the side and you would mate desperately between her legs until she cried out in physical pain at the force of your thrusting. </p><p>You would cum- raw, you never liked condoms- and drag her to the shower, lasviciously soaping her up and feeling every inch of her body while you were at it, getting harder and harder with each passing minute before lifting her legs around your waists and entering her again, your heavy balls slapping lewdly against her soft behind as you worked your way towards dumping another virile load into Janna's womb.</p><p>Then came the nighttime lovemaking, more copious loads painting her walls white as you writhed and grunted atop, your balls twitching so many times in her tightness it felt like you'd died and gone to heaven. And how could anyone blame <em>you </em>? She was so soft, so sweet, always so ready to take your fat cock between her legs and cooing seductively into your ears as you bucked and groaned your way towards climax with your head buried between her breasts, licking hungrily.</p><p>You'd fall asleep soft in her warmth and wake up hard as a rock already balls-deep, ready to greet the new day with another promise to knock up your girlfriend.</p><p>The relationship has been... dizzying, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing you remembered before blackness was feeding your cock between her thighs <em>again</em>, nothing else mattering in the world except her, you, and everything you'd shared.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In your own sweet way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is no sex in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- flashback -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Janna took a sip of the wine and licked her lips. The glow of citylights caught her eyes as she glanced out the window and exhaled a velvety sigh.<br/></span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">"I like the rain," she said as she followed the drops down the windowpane.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">"It makes me feel so cosy, being in a place like this.."</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">You nodded and twisted the stem of your glass in your hand. You could tell she was trying to put words to a feeling that words cannot illuminate. You know because you felt it too.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">You talked about your travels, her studies, the years in-between the present and the past, when you'd briefly met at some fundraising event so far, far away so long, long ago. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">She told you about her brief time spent volunteering at Church, being a student counsellor, and the many wrong turns and false starts she felt she'd made in her young life.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">You both lamented the insecurities of early adulthood, and the persistent feeling that life owed you more than you had. You were... jaded. Cynical, but aware enough to laugh at it.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">"I wish I paid more attention to those French curriculars," you confessed. "We didn't much care when we were kids. What was the point in learning French? They stuff some verbs down your throat-"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">"-and we spit them back out on the playground," Janna smiled.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>"They never tell you how important it'll be when you're older."<br/><br/>A pause as you stared at each other in silence.</p><p>"They do tell you, but you don't care when you're young. C'est la vie." The waiter came around to take your order, but you'd hardly glanced at the menu. You asked for more time, and fell into silence again as you looked thrugh your options.</p><p>A twinkling jazz filled the restaurant, smooth and warm as if emanating from the velvet uphostery and gold-leaf trim itself.</p><p>This was a ritzy place, fancier than you'd usually ever have gone for, but a reunion is a special occassion. You'd looked up at this restaurant a few times from the sidewalk on your commute to and from work. seeing couples and families laughing as silhouttes in the yellow windows, glowing in the twilight. Seeing Janna and suggestion of catching up over dinner, someplace nice, sparked your memories of this place.</p><p>You glanced up from your menu and scanned her face.</p><p>She was curling her hair around her finger and looking through the entrees with such endearing concentration. You think you felt happy then, happier than you had in a very long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">The chorus of conversations from surrounding tables was a warm blanket. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">People living lives you'd never know, lives of their own, with you and Janna just silhouettes in the background; extras, a transient ambience to their evening. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">You looked out the window at the sidewalk. A man with a shimmering umbrella made his way into the subway station.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">“I am so bad at deciding about what to eat on menus like this. They should just have one option.” She hesitated for a moment, then closed the menu conclusively. “I know. I’ll have the waiter decide for me.” She laughed as she shrugged. </span>
  </p>
  <p><span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">“I like to shirk responsibility sometimes.”</span> <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">She really hadn’t changed much since you'd first met.<br/></span></p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">You were attracted to her, but since nothing ever happened between you, the attraction faded into an enigmatic allure, a melancholic longing for what she represented rather than who she was, her physical form or her personality. You enjoyed her company because she was a bookmark from a special time in your life. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Her company was the closest thing to opening a door to a past you felt comfortable in. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-expander">
  <p>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">But her eyes were always on the future, or glancing out the window, tracing raindrops as they captured and distorted the city lights.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="style-scope ytd-comment-action-buttons-renderer">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>